STAY
by lilyrose284
Summary: Tommy’s mother is sick, dying of cancer, calls for Kimberly. She knew her son’s first and only love would help Tommy through this and of course she wants to bring back together our favorite couple. But with so much time having passed, will it happen? R


_I'm back again my beautiful peeps! Took me long enough, huh:P _

**STAY**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or its characters, Disney does, darn 'em:P_

_Summary: Tommy's mother is sick, dying of cancer, calls for Kimberly. She knew her son's first love would help Tommy through losing his mother and of course she wants to bring back together our favorite couple. But with so much time having passed, will it happen in the end? Read to find out!_

_Enjoy and review please! _

* * *

"Kimberly?"

"Hi!" They hugged tightly. Mrs. Oliver smiled at them. "I am so sorry," Kimberly whispered before pulling away from Tommy. They looked at each other with smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked her here." Tommy looked at his mother a bit puzzled. Kimberly let go her bags and walked over to Mrs. Oliver. They hugged.

"I got this strange call yesterday telling me to get lil my butt here, so I figured I better do it fast. How are you feeling today?"

"Like I won't die for another week now." Mrs. Oliver took Kim's hands.

"Mother," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier…"

"Hey, you're here now. That is all that matters." Some tears formed in Kim's eyes. Mrs. Oliver wiped them away. "Hey, none of that. You can cry at my funeral."

"Mother!"

"Son, the sooner you accept this, the better you will feel."

"I need something to drink. Do you want anything? Kim?"

"A juice would fine," Kimberly said.

"Okay." Tommy left the room. Kimberly watched him leaving. She smiled.

"He missed you."

"I missed him."

"He still loves you." Kimberly laughed.

"That ship has long gone out to sea, Mrs. Oliver."

"That is rather sad, Kimberly."

"It's just been too long."

"It's never too long my dear." Mrs. Oliver held Kim's hand and gave it a squeeze. Kimberly just smiled as she sat on the bed. "Never too long. So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much just life."

"Fashion still doing well?"

"Yeah."

"Anything new?"

"A few things…"

"Like…"

"Can't tell yet."

"I don't have much time dear," Mrs. Oliver said. Kimberly laughed.

"You are too strong, how can this be happening?" Mrs. Oliver pulled Kimberly into a hug. Kimberly hugged Mrs. Oliver tightly with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Oliver wiped Kim's face and held her face.

"I need a favor, a promise from you."

"Anything."

"Take care of my son."

"Mrs. Oliver…I will do my best." Kimberly hugged her again.

* * *

Kimberly went down to the cafeteria with Tommy since Kim was starving from her long flight from the City. They found Mr. Oliver, Tommy's dad, Jason with Katherine, Tanya, Billy, Rocky and Adam. 

"Kimberly?" Kim gasped and rushed to them. Rocky was the first to hug her, then Jason and the rest.

"Did you just fly here?"

"Yeah."

"Mom called her."

"Hi, Mr. Oliver."

"Call me James, Kim." They hugged. "I'm gonna go back and stay with your mother."

"Okay, Dad." Mr. Oliver left them.

"How's your father doing?" Tommy shook his head. Kimberly rubbed his back before they went to sit down.

They sat there re-telling each other's lives as of now. Jason had moved up to Sacramento these days, running a chain of his own Dojo across California. Adam was a college professor of poetry at UCLA, he always loved poetry and after his short career as a karate stunt double. Billy was visiting from Aquitar, having built a family there with Celesta and their twins, a boy and girl. Tanya was part owner of her own radio show in LA. Katherine had moved from London and Australia back to the States, now living in Texas with her own ballet studio. Rocky turned out to be working as a defense lawyer. Rocky finally stopped clowning around and took a serious job.

"So, what about you missy?"

"Oh, my work is not that exciting."

"Having your own fashion show and company, not exciting?"

"Part-owner and it wasn't that big of a show."

"It was televised," Katherine said. "I even saw some of it in London."

"Thanks. But it's a small company, still growing."

"It's exciting that's what it is."

"Thanks."

"Where are the others, Aisha, Zack…Justin?"

"Aisha is coming soon," Kimberly said. "I called her, she is still back in Africa doing some animal care work, she couldn't leave right away, but once she finishes up this week, she is heading out."

"Good. And Zack..."

"Last time I heard from the Zackman, he is on tour in Europe. He has committed to the tour for another 2 weeks, then he'll be here," Jason said.

"That's good."

"Justin is at NASA in Florida, but he should be here at the end of the week as well," Tommy said.

"Our little ranger reunion."

"Finally."

* * *

Kimberly was outside talking on the phone smoking a cigarette in the courtyard away from the hospital. She had finished lunch with the others. 

"Yes, I know, okay sir. I will make sure to ask that, sir." She was flipping through a folder when Tommy found her. "Thank you, sir. I'll call you in a few days. Bye." Kimberly closed her cell and wrote something down before putting an earplug of her iPod back into her ear. She gasped as she turned to find Tommy standing there.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry." Tommy eyed her cigarette. Kimberly looked at it as well before laughing.

"Yeah, I know, smoking is so bad." She put it out quickly. "It will kill you."

"Yeah, it will." Kimberly brushed her white top down.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Kim. My mother is dying in there and there is nothing I can do stop it. I just feel so helpless and…"

"I'm so sorry tiger." They hugged.

"This can't be it, I know it…there has to be a way to…. something I can do…"

"Shhh…. I know it's hard. Losing a parent is always the hardest thing, losing anyone is hard to swallow. But know this, your friends are here. I'm here for you."

"I can't believe my mother called you."

"I'm more surprised you didn't call me long ago when this first happened."

"I wanted to, I wanted to call everyone, but…."

"I know."

"My mother is the one that is taking this so calmly. Dad and I are the mess and she is the one dying."

"That is how it tends to be." Kimberly cupped his face with a smile. Tommy held her wrists as he pressed his forehead to her forehead. Katherine was passing with a can of juice for Tommy when she saw the two.

"I missed you," Tommy said.

"Me too."

"Have you gotten taller?" Kimberly laughed.

"It's the shoes tiger." Kimberly lifted her foot to show her brown sandals with 4" heels. Tommy laughed.

"Good, because I thought for a second I was shrinking." They both laughed and then hugged tightly again. His first real laugh he has had in weeks.

* * *

A few hours later, it was nightfall now. 

"I need to find a motel."

"You can stay in mine," Jason said. "I think it has empty rooms."

"Thanks." They all said goodnight to the Olivers. They all went out for a late night quick dinner before turning in for their beds. Katherine, Tanya, and Adam were at one motel, Days Inn, down and across the highway from Jason and Rocky's motel complex, Ramada Inn. When they got to the place, Kimberly found that motel to be full.

"I'll just find another one."

"You can always take my spare bed," Rocky said.

"No, I tend to wake up a lot and do work in the middle of the night. I'll find my own place. Thanks though."

Kimberly got a cab ride to another motel up the highway. She had showered and changed for bed, in just a tank and boy-cut shorts. She worked on a few figures for a few hours when her phone rung. She looked at her clock, seeing it was nearly 1 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked putting her pen down.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? Is your mother…"

"Fine. For now, she's fine, just sleeping."

"Oh, I thought…."

"I'm sorry to scare you like that. I just…."

"Where are you?"

"In the hospital," Tommy said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to come back, stay with you tonight?"

"NO! I just…"

"Tommy…. what?"

"Can I come over there, to you? I think I need to get out of here for just a bit."

"Of course you can come."

"Thanks."

"I'm at the Crescent Inn, in the back, room 164. It's about a minute from the others' motels."

"Okay." Kimberly closed her phone. Barely 20 minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Kimberly opened it.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kimberly stepped aside for Tommy to come in. She closed the door behind him. Tommy saw all this work on the tables. "Oh, you were working and I bothered you."

"Hey, no. This is nothing." Kimberly started putting the papers into piles.

"Looks…important." Kimberly shrugged. "I'm sorry to have…"

"Hey, no. It's fine."

"I just…I had to get out of there, you know."

"I understand. Come, sit." Kimberly pulled her carry-on out the chair.

"Thanks."

"So, how's teaching. I mean, I expected that from Adam, he loves poetry and school, but you…" Kimberly took a seat at the small table as well.

"So, you don't see me as a high school Science teacher?" Kimberly laughed.

"No, not exactly. I mean if anything, I expected you to be owning the chain of dojos, not Jase, well, maybe both of you." Tommy smiled.

"I just never got back in karate after college especially with paleontology so interesting."

"You and your dinosaurs, figures. How about a drink?" Kimberly squeezed Tommy's hand before she went over to her huge tv stand to find her mini bar. It was stocked to the max with candy bars, desserts, and little bottles of hard liquor. Kimberly pulled out a few bottles.

"Those things are like 10 bucks a bottle Kim."

"I'm paying, what does it matter to you?" Kimberly found her ice buckle. "I'll be right back." She went to get some ice. Tommy couldn't help but smile as Kimberly left.

* * *

A few hours later and few bottles later, Kimberly and Tommy sat on her bed laughing away as Tommy told her stories about that first year as a teacher. 

"Wow, Dino Thunder rangers, Ethan sounds like a cool mix of Zack and Billy."

"Yeah, he was. Conner reminded me a bit of Jason and myself."

"I'll bet."

"Kira reminded me of you."

"Just because she played guitar."

"No. She was strong, like you."

"Aisha, Trini, they were strong."

"Trini…" They both went quiet a while. Tommy took Kim's hand.

"Yeah." Kimberly wiped her cheek quickly and stood up quickly. "Would you like a nutty bar?"

"No thank you." Kimberly pulled out her remote after she got the candy bar. She took a sit back on the bed. Tommy fell to his back. "What am I going to do without my Mom, Kim?"

"I don't know, but you won't be alone. Jason is near, Adam too, hell Kat is basically a short flight away, everyone will be here with you to get through this for many years to come."

"Except you."

"My home is the City, the big Apple." Kimberly laughed. "But I will call and come visit a lot more than..."

"Than once every 5 years?" Tommy laughed.

"Yes!" She pinched him. "I'm sorry." Tommy shook his head smiling. Kimberly laid down beside him. "You will not be alone, tiger. I promise." She kissed his cheek and laid her head to his shoulder. Tommy closed his eyes as Kimberly rubbed around his neck, shoulder, arm and chest. Kimberly caressed his chest lovingly as they watched a little tv before they fell asleep finally.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy woke up just as the sun was rising. He slightly groaned at the incoming light. His eyes locked to the peaceful angel sleeping next to him. Tommy studied Kim's face. It has years since he allowed this time and was graced with her beautiful face again. He remembered all those naps and nights they slept together. When Kim's mother was remarrying, Kimberly felt alone and came to Tommy for comfort. Tommy would hold her at night and make her feel safe and loved. They always had a thing about comforting one another. That's why they were so perfect together; nothing seemingly could come between them. Tommy's hand came up to remove some fallen strands of her hair from her face. Kimberly slightly moaned, but continued sleeping. Tommy smiled. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but it wasn't the right time. Tommy wondered when the right time exactly would be once more. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Kimberly woke up with a headache about an hour later. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her face. 

"Morning." Kimberly let out a slight scream when Tommy touched her back.

"Don't do that!" She slapped Tommy, getting a laugh before he groaned in pain, not only from the hit but consuming alcohol just a few short hours ago. "What time is it?" Kimberly picked up the clock. "Just 8."

"Yeah. I should head back to the hospital."

"Why don't you go home and change, and come back to pick me up. We can go together."

"You can sleep in, you had a long flight."

"No, I came here because your mother called me. I am here to spend time with your mother and your family to give my support."

"Thank you. Looks good on you," Tommy said. Kimberly looked up at her hair. She groaned. Kimberly stretched and pulled her hair down from the messy ponytail. She always hated Tommy having to see her yet again, early in the morning, no make-up and messy bed hair.

"I know I look like shit."

"You look fine."

"Right… Are you okay to drive?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, I only had 2 bottles, it was just on an empty stomach, so I felt it a bit more earlier, but I'm fine now."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in like a hour."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Tommy nodded and pulled on his top shirt over his tank before slipping on his shoes. Kimberly walked him to the door, fixing her shorts as she got out from under the covers. She closed the door. Kimberly went to pull out some clothes when she felt light-headed and rushed to puke. She knew candy bars and 4 bottles of vodka didn't mix and saw why.

* * *

Tommy came back just as Kimberly was checking out the news, blow drying her hair. The door was unlock, so he came on inside. She was bent over in her pink babydoll, blue gaucho pants, and blue terry thong flip-flops, doing her hair. 

"Sorry, had a little episode after you left."

"Me too," Tommy said.

"Bet you didn't puke?"

"I wanted to, really." Kimberly smiled. She stood up straight, flipping her long brown locks back. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and packed up some folders.

"Might as well do something." Tommy nodded. Kimberly pulled her iPod from her charger with her cell phone and was ready. "We should stop by and get your parents breakfast."

"Yeah, I was thinking that as well."

"Did you call the others?"

"Yeah, they are just getting up and will meet us there."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly arrived to the hospital room just as Tommy's father was awaking up. 

"I got coffee Pa and breakfast."

"Thanks." Mrs. Oliver was awake crocheting a white blanket.

"Oh, my favorite place, Nanny's."

"Kim's idea to go," Tommy said.

"Marry this woman."

"Mother!" Kimberly laughed and pulled out some forks and napkins. The others arrived with breakfast as well, which made them all laugh.

"Well, you can never have too many pancakes!" Everyone smiled.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly outside in the hospital garden, listening to her music as she worked. Tommy put a can of soda in front of her. Kimberly smiled and pulled out one earplug. 

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tommy looked over her things. "Are those your new designs?"

"Yeah, a work in progress."

"They are good."

"Thanks. Sit, you can help me." Tommy chuckled.

"I know nothing of fashion, remember. I use to wear a black belt with brown shoes." Kimberly laughed.

"I always told you it was wrong."

"I never listened." They both smiled.

"No, you did, eventually." They both laughed.

* * *

Tanya found Katherine standing by the patio to garden. 

"What is it?"

"She comes here and barely a day later he's happy."

"That's good, right?"

"Of course," Katherine said. "I want him happy, and not sulking and sad. I just hate…"

"It wasn't you."

"Yeah. I know what they share is so special, but…"

"But you can't help but wish it was you."

"Exactly. And I know how selfish that sounds, really I do."

"I don't think Kimberly came here to get back up with Tommy."

"Oh, I know that. She is here like all of us to help Tommy through this."

"And that's what we have to do, help him." Katherine smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kimberly had just got into her bed after leaving the hospital with the others after dinner. She decided to turn in early tonight after yesterday. Kimberly didn't realize how much she missed her friends until she arrived yesterday and after just a day of spending time together, she couldn't believe she has gone years without seeing some of them. And though they talked on the phone many times through the years, it wasn't the same. Their connection was not as strong that way. Kimberly swore to herself that wasn't going to happen again. Just as Kimberly clicked off her lamp and hugged a pillow, a smile on her face as she thought about Tommy. Her cell phone went off just as she closed her eyes. Kimberly clicked back on her lamp. She opened the cell. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey." _

"Hey. I was just thinking about you," Kimberly said.

_"Really?" _

"Yeah. You and the gang, just a few more and we will be back together like it should be." Tommy slightly laughed. "What's wrong?"

_"Nothing. I just…"_ There was a knock at Kim's door.

"Oh, hold on, Tommy. Someone is at the door." Kimberly took her cell phone with her as she went to door. She opened it and smiled. Tommy was standing there. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm on hold." Kimberly laughed and clicked off her phone. "And now she hung up on me." Kimberly shook her head and hugged him. They held each other tight before Kimberly pulled away.

"Come on in." Kimberly closed the door after Tommy stepped through.

* * *

2 days later 

Kimberly arrived to the hospital dressed up for something serious and not just another stay in the hospital. Tommy looked her up and down, she looked amazing. Kimberly always was amazing to him though.

"Wow, dear. You don't have to wear a suit to visit me," Mrs. Oliver said. "I'm not dead yet!" Kim laughed.

"Mom!"

"Oh, well, thanks. I have a meeting to do in LA this morning. I just wanted to stop by now if I can't come by later because it's too late."

"What's it for?" Tommy asked.

"Just a few clients my partner wants me to check out for jewelry and shoes. Since I'm here, I might as well do it today." Kimberly closed her white blazer.

"I understand."

"So, here is my hug for the day and you keep well," Kimberly said kissing Mrs. Oliver's cheek.

"Thank you dear." Kimberly hugged Mrs Oliver.

"I'll see you guys later." Tommy rushed after Kimberly as she just left the doors.

"Kimberly!" Kimberly turned to find Tommy running to her.

"What is it?"

"I just…Here, take my car," Tommy said holding up his keys.

"What, oh, no! I have a cab coming."

"That's a long ride, Kim. And a lot of money. Take my car, please."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks." Kimberly took his keys after kissing his cheek. "I'll be back later on."

"Ok." Tommy nodded as Kimberly went to his jeep. She drove off waving to Tommy as she pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

That night 

Tommy looked up from his seat in his mother's room as Kimberly knocked on the door and came into room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I don't want to wake her, here are your keys."

"You could have went to your motel and gave them in the morning."

"Nah. How was she doing today?"

"It was a good day."

"Good. Well, I better go. Goodnight." Kimberly handed Tommy the keys. Tommy took them with a slight smile.

"Kim…" Kimberly stopped at the door. She looked back at Tommy with a smile. "Would you come somewhere with me?"

"Okay." Mrs. Oliver smiled from her bed as the two left.

"What is that smile for," Mr. Oliver asked from his chair.

"Our son, he is so grown up now."

"He's 30, of course he is."

"Oh, I know. I'm just so happy for them." Mr. Oliver kissed his wife's hand and forehead.

"Are you playing match maker, dear?"

"You better believe it."

* * *

They rode in silence as Tommy drove before Tommy spoke up to end the silence. 

"So, how was the client thing?"

"A bore. We barely got through what I needed to do. I have to go back tomorrow morning again."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's work, I guess." Tommy nodded. Kimberly yawned again as Tommy pulled to a parking space finally. They were at the beach. "The beach?"

"Yeah, though I think I shouldn't have brought you, you're exhausted."

"Hey, no! I said yes."

"But you're tired."

"I'm fine Tommy. Come on, I haven't seen the Pacific in years." They got out the jeep. Kimberly pulled off her black Mary Jane shoes and left them there. Tommy did the same with his shoes and socks. They walked up the sandy beach. Then they turned toward the huge rocky bluff of cliffs. "I missed this smell."

"Yeah. When I first met my brother…"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah, I have a brother."

"Hello! Forget to tell me something?"

"Sorry."

"Where is he?"

"Nevada. He's on a spiritual journey."

"Let me guess, no cell phone?"

"No, but I have a feeling, he'll be here soon."

"Wow, a brother. How did you find out?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You found my arrowhead."

"Oh, right, the necklace from when you were a baby."

"Yeah, I started wearing it when…after you left."

"After the letter?"

"Yeah."

"Tommy, not a day goes by I …"

"Hey, no. That's the past."

"I still should…"

"You don't have to explain a thing, and right now it doesn't matter." Tommy took her hand and led her up the rocky cliff. They stood looking over the water. The moon was shining high up in the sky above them.

"Why are we here?"

"I come here to think. Draw strength." Kimberly ran her hand down his arm before taking his hand. She squeezed his hand before their fingers interlocked.

"It's beautiful." They stood there staring out. Tommy and Kimberly would often look at each other and smile before casting their eyes back on the ocean or skies.

"As old as time, man has always known his calling. Light of the light. Strength of the soul. Ignite the eternal powers within us. We are pure of mind, body, heart, and spirit. I am the crane, agile and graceful. I soar with mighty falcon and ask to give all my strength to him. We are one and our destines run as one." Tommy looked down at her. She smiled up at him. "Jump with me."

"Jump?"

"Yeah!"

"Into the water?!"

"Come on, chicken!" Kimberly tugged his arm back as she took a few steps back.

"Kim that water is cold."

"Oh! I'll keep you warm handsome!" Tommy groaned as she held his hand. "Ready?"

"No!" They both laughed and ran to the edge and both stopped together. Tommy laughed again with Kimberly.

"One more time." Kimberly pulled Tommy back with her. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They cleared the edge with their jump and hit the water in a cannonball splash still holding hands.

* * *

They were both laughed as they swam back to the shore. They both fell, to the sand, though still in the water from the legs. 

"That was amazing!"

"Amazingly cold! Brrr!" Kimberly yelled.

"I told you!" Kimberly pulled off her blazer, not believing she just jumped into the ocean with her 300-dollar suit. "Thank you." Tommy was lying on his back with his head turned to Kimberly.

"For what?" Kimberly asked lying to her back on the sand. Tommy slowly moved to his side.

"Making me smile again."

"Any time, handsome." Tommy looked at her before bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. They kissed a few times before stopping. Tommy pulled away only to attempt to kiss her again, when Kimberly moved her head and he got her cheek only to have her turn her head and they kiss again on the lips. Tommy went to move closer and on top of Kimberly, when she pulled away, pushing him off her as she sat up, staring ahead. She wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Tommy, I just…"

"I get it, it's okay," Tommy said.

"You're just on the verge of losing your mother. I don't want to take advantage of that. Your emotions are running high, what you feel now might not be…."

"That's not true. My feelings for you were always clear to me."

"Don't, no. We can't go there. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because, because you…can we just not tonight?" Kimberly asked.

"Fine." Tommy pulled away and stood up.

"Don't be mad at me, please."

"I'm not mad." Kimberly stopped him and turned him to face her.

"Please."

"I'm not, okay." Tommy walked away. "You coming!"

"Coming," Kimberly sighed picking up her jacket.

* * *

Tommy stopped outside Kim's motel room. She sighed and picked up her shoes and purse. 

"Tommy, I'm…"

"Don't say 'I'm sorry'."

"You said you weren't mad!"

"So, I lied!" Tommy yelled.

"This is why we shouldn't have kissed!"

"Fine! Forget it then. I have!"

"Fine! We should just get some sleep then," Kimberly said.

"Right. Goodnight, Kimberly."

"Goodnight." Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She barely got out the car as Tommy cranked it up. "Tommy…I…" Tommy stared ahead, waiting for her to close the door. Kimberly let out a deep sigh before she closed the door. She barely got sidewalk before her room, before Tommy sped away. Kimberly went inside her room. She sat on her bed and simply started crying.

* * *

Tommy returned to the hospital, still wet. He went inside his mother's room. She was awake knitting her blanket. 

"Tommy, honey, what happened?" Mrs. Oliver put down her needles.

"Nothing Mom."

"You're soaked to the bone! Did you fall into the fountain?"

"No! Where's Dad?" Tommy asked.

"He went to get some coffee. What happened to you?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Kimberly..."

"Oh."

"And I, we went to the beach. I wanted to go there…. but not alone, so…" Tommy paused.

"So, of course you asked her?"

"Yeah, and we were together, and it felt like…well, like before…when everything was simpler and easy."

"When all you needed what each other's love?" Tommy's mother asked.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"I kissed her. I mean, I kissed her, Mom…twice, and she pulled away."

"Did you ask her why?"

"She said she didn't want to take advantage of me."

"And you don't believe her?"

"NO! I am not some emotional wreck here…" Tommy exploded.

"You're not?" Tommy sighed.

"I just…I thought we could…."

"Did you yell at her?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"What?"

"Where you upset with her?"

"Of course I was!"

"Did you yell at her?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"You go back to her place and apologize now!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Now, mister!" His mother yelled causing Tommy to stand up quickly.

"I am not the one at fault here!"

"She loves you! You go there and tell her you love her! I did not ask her here for you to screw up my plans of seeing my son, my only child married before I die."

"Mom!"

"I am dying son. And I love you too much to watch you suffer through this alone. You go to Kimberly and you make this all right."

* * *

Kimberly cried for about an hour before changing from her wet clothes. She folder her jacket and navy blouse before putting away her shoes. Kimberly sighed and pulled back her covers. She went to use her phone about twice since she stepped through the door to call Tommy, but never did. Kimberly pulled her hair out the ponytail and laid down finally. There was a knock at her door. Kimberly jumped up and answered it. 

"Okay, so I was a little mad." Kimberly smiled. She held the door open for him. "I thought we were having a good time."

"We were…are!"

"Then why did you stop it Beautiful?"

"Because I…because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, Tommy." Kimberly sat on her bed, bringing her legs up. Tommy sat down beside her. He moved her hair back from her front to her back. She moved her head into his chest and neck. Tommy brought his arm around her. "I just don't know how practical this is, us, dating again."

"Why?"

"I live in New York, and your life is here."

"I could move to New York."

"Tommy, you have to seriously think, your father will need you so much. And honestly, everything you know, everything you love is here."

"Not everything." Tommy brought her head up and kissed her. "Not you." They kissed softly again and again before Kimberly pulled away from their kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly stood up. She fixed her grey top as she stared out her window by the door. "I don't want to hurt you, I hated to have ever hurt you before and now, but I don't see how this can work. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I guess so." Tommy stood up immediately as Kimberly sat back down on the bed. "I'll leave." Tommy opened the door, Kimberly stood up.

"Tommy…" He looked back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kimberly." Tommy closed her door behind him.

* * *

Tommy came into his mother's room the next morning. He drove around all night thinking about Kimberly, his mother, and everything. _Was Kim right? Did they really not have a future with all that distance? _Tommy sat down on a chair. 

"Did you work it out?"

"I guess so."

"What does that mean?"

"She's right. Her home is in New York City, and my home is here. We can't possible work out."

"Why not?"

"That distance, Mom, it won't work."

"Not with that attitude. Do you love her, son?"

"Of course."

"Then go to her, make her see that even with the distance, it could still work."

"Maybe Mom."

"No maybe Mom. Go to her, son. Now!"

"Okay Mom!" Tommy got up. Mrs. Oliver smiled as Tommy went to find Kimberly. Kimberly had come to her room last night looking for Tommy and stayed all night and morning.

* * *

_Mrs. Oliver looked up to see Kimberly come through the door after knocking. _

_"He's not here," Mrs. Oliver said closing the book she was reading. Mr. Oliver was asleep in his chair. Mrs. Oliver pulled off her glasses. _

_"Oh, I thought that…" _

_"I'm guessing you two didn't work things out?" _

_"We did." _

_"Then why are looking for him" _

_"I…I just wanted to make sure… make sure he was okay." _

_"Do you love my son?" _

_"I always will, but that's not enough," Kimberly said with a sigh. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because love is never just enough. Because I can't just stay and everything will great, it doesn't work like that." _

_"Yes it can, but you choose not to allow it." _

_"I want to stay, I love Tommy so much, and I guess I'll never stop but to just…." _

_"Stay..." _

_"Won't be easy." _

_"Honey, life is not easy. Come," Mrs. Oliver patted the bed. Kimberly smiled. "Come and sit with me, let me tell you some stories child." _

_"You have already told enough stories of Tommy when he was younger when we dated..." Kimberly laughed remembering those great tales that made poor Tommy blush hotly. _

_"These aren't stories about Tommy, these are stories my mother told me when I was growing up. And since you are the closest thing to a daughter I'm gonna have, I would like to leave my legacy to you." _

_"To me?" _

_"Yes, to you Kimberly." _

_"What is this, motherly advice to poor Kim?" Kimberly laughed as she sat on the bed. _

_"More like life advice. Hand me that bag." Kimberly did. Mrs. Oliver pulled out a quilted book. "This is my family book. My history. And this is my story. And I want you to have this." _

_"Me? Why not Tommy?" _

_"I want you to have the book dear. And listen very carefully to me." _

_"Okay." _

_"Now, listen, it's several long stories." _

_"Wait…" Kimberly pulled out a recorder. Mr. Oliver came up with idea of camera and voice recordings to remember his wife. _

_"For the kids?" Kimberly laughed. _

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly getting coffee the next morning. She kicked the machine when it didn't take her dollar again. Kimberly groaned. She hadn't slept any, spending night with Mrs. Oliver. 

"Come on!" Tommy smiled. He found some change in his wallet.

"That machine hates dollars."

"Huh? Oh, great." Tommy held up some change. "Thanks." Kimberly took the coins from Tommy. She went to hand him her dollar but he refused.

"Tommy, I…"

"Kimberly, I…" They laughed. "You go first."

"I'm so sorry. Last night was…was great. It reminded me of old times and…"

"I was wrong to be mad. You were right."

"I was?"

"Yeah…"

"But now, I don't think I was." Tommy looked at her. Kimberly took his hand as she led him to a bench. They sat down together. "I was afraid that what happened before, would happen again."

"I don't understand…"

"Just let me talk for a second." Tommy nodded. "I let the distance of us get between us when I moved to Florida. When I wrote you that letter, I was letting all my fears, and somewhat selfishness come between us?"

"Selfishness?"

"I hated that Katherine got to be with you, and I didn't. And I always knew she liked you and she was way pretty than…wait, just let me talk first." Tommy nodded when she stopped him from interrupting. "I know it was silly of me, but I was jealous of that so much that I hurt you out of my anger and resentment for that, for being so far away from you. And I would hate to do that again. I would hate myself if I ever hurt you again."

"We can't say what will happen in the future, we just can't Kim…but my Mom is right. If there is a chance, even a small one, shouldn't we take it? Shouldn't we try to be together?" Kimberly looked at Tommy. She bit his bottom lip.

* * *

Rocky thought of the idea of going out to a bar/club in town for a little fun. Tommy at first didn't want to leave his mother, but his parents pushed him to go have fun with his friends. It would be a change of night instead of pacing and worrying around a hospital. 

"I want nice dressy boys now," Kimberly said.

"Only if you ladies get all dressy, and…"

"And sexy!" Rocky added.

Few hours later and many shots with colorful drinks to boot, Katherine was wondering with the rest as they watched the scene before them. After everyone had maybe a little too much to drink, especially with Kimberly and Tommy practically dry humping on the dance floor right now.

"So we stop them right, I mean, they are drunk."

"It's just a little sexual tension being released Kat," Jason said. "No harm."

"But what if they…"

"Hey, they are adults here, if they want to have sex, we can't or shouldn't stop them," Aisha added picking up her daiquiri. "As friends, just let the cards fall as they may."

"I know that," Katherine said. "But as their friends, shouldn't we try to not allow any problems between them? What if it's a one-night stand?"

"Then it's a good one-night stand," Aisha said. "They both could use one, I know my girl could, not since her horrible break-up from Mike."

"Mike?"

"This jerk she dated like months ago."

* * *

Tommy lifted up Kimberly, as her legs went around him. He finally put her down and spun her around. Kim's back went to his front as they grinded to the end of the song. 

"Your dancing skills has improved greatly over the years!"

"As have yours!" Tommy yelled over the loud music. "Thirsty?"

"Nah!"

"Wanna get some air?"

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Kimberly asked with a positive smile.

"Yeah sure." Kimberly took Tommy's hand. They went back to the table.

"Nice dancing guys!"

"Thanks!" Kimberly picked up her purse and pulled out some money.

"Where are you two going?"

"Well, I'm pretty tired, plus I had another meeting tomorrow," Kimberly said as she handed Aisha some money.

"Right…" Kimberly smiled at Aisha's wink.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight!" Kimberly took Tommy's hand again as they walked out closely.

"I hope they have fun."

"Come on boy, dance with me," Aisha said pulling on Adam's arm.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly got to her place after a long chat in the cab. Tommy stripped down to his boxers, as Kimberly washed up in the bathroom. She came out in a little sexy white babydoll. She bit her bottom lip and went to the door. 

"Oh, I locked it," Tommy said quickly as he folded his pants over a chair.

"Just making sure." Kimberly did so. They looked at each other. They both laughed nervously. Kimberly clapped her hands and smiled. They both took a side of the bed.

"So..."

"So..." They both got under the covers quickly.

"So, what do we do here? Do we shake hands, and say goodnight…or…" Kimberly laughed.

"I don't think we have to be that friendly tiger." Kimberly leaned over and kissed Tommy on the lips. "Goodnight Tommy."

"Ok. Goodnight." Kimberly clicked off the lamp on her side causing all the lights to go out. Tommy and Kimberly faced each other on their eyes. Kimberly kissed Tommy again before closing her eyes. Tommy did the same. After a few moments, Kimberly opened her eyes. Tommy did the same. They both smiled. Tommy leaned closer and kissed her again. "Goodnight Kim."

"Goodnight." They looked at each other again. Tommy leaned in and they kissed again. When Tommy slightly pulled back Kimberly quickly kissed him again.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly lay kissing passionately. Tommy moved on top of Kimberly while kissing her. They had both felt an awakening and it was as if all the gates were open for them. Their mouths came roaring together again and again. Tommy reached down and pulled Kim's babydoll completely off in one pass. His head went down, as one hand cupped her breast and his mouth covered the other one. Kimberly pushed at Tommy's boxers, after he pulled her pink panties off. Tommy looked down with Kimberly, as she pulled his boxers down over his hips. His long pulsing cock coming into view for the first time in their long relationship together. Kimberly's hand went to it. They both looked at each other. Tommy let out a moan as she stroked him again. Kimberly reached up and kissed him again. Tommy smiled, as he moved to sucking at her neck, while caressing her breast. His mouth left wet trails down her chest and stomach. Kimberly arched off the bed, as his mouth hit her center. Tommy licked at it before sinking his tongue into the opening. Just as Kimberly came, crying out Tommy's name, he spread her legs wide, as he moved on top of her and thrust deep inside her. They made love so passionately with Tommy's long and powerful strokes. They kissed over and over. 

Kimberly pushed on Tommy's chest. He stopped moving. Kimberly rolled to her stomach. They moved up on their knees, with Tommy making love to Kimberly from behind. Kimberly bent over, hands to the bed, as Tommy gripped her hips, slamming her to his front. Tommy kissed her back and neck from behind, as he pulled her up, holding her breasts in his hands, as he thrusted faster from behind. They came together finally. Tommy's lips pressed against Kim's lips. They kissed passionately before falling to the bed, still connected, and going to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning 

Tommy groaned from his stomach as Kimberly returned from the bathroom in her raspberry satin skirt suit.

"Morning, lover. You look hot."

"Thanks tiger," Kimberly said as she moved to the bed and kissed him.

"Where are you going?"

"The clients again."

"Oh, right. I forgot. I was hoping for maybe a morning cap." Kimberly laughed.

"Morning cap, eh? Yes, from all that sex we had," Kimberly said.

"Of course." Kimberly kissed him again.

"Maybe another morning, I will rock your world."

"Oh really! A promise?"

"Yeah." They kissed again.

"Will you be gone all day?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm hoping to be back sooner. Maybe we can go out, you can take me on a date."

"A date, but why? I already got you in bed." Tommy laughed.

"Hey!" Kimberly hit him hard. She laughed. "No hankey ever again before I get a nice date."

"Okay, deal." They kissed again. Kimberly found her pink wedges and slipped them on. Tommy turned on his side to watch her put on her make-up and finish her hair. Kimberly would look back and find Tommy staring at her.

"Maybe I can be a little late," Kimberly said kicking her shoes off and jumping back into bed. They kissed immediate, making out like teenagers all over again.

* * *

Over a month later… 

There were days at a time when some of the former rangers had to return to their lives. As much as they wanted to stay and support Tommy, they did have their lives and jobs they had committed to. Adam was easy though. With the university not being so far, Adam would just return some days a week to teach his college courses, but left a lot of care in his TA's power, who he emailed everyday. And Tanya and Rocky return to their jobs for days at a time as well. Jason just left his dojo in charge of a good friend, and Katherine did the same with her ballet school knowing no big competitions or tournaments were coming up within the month. Kimberly had to fly back to New York. But Kimberly leaving seeming was a bigger hurt to Tommy than anyone else's leaving him.

They had spent a blissful few weeks back together and life was great except for his mother's decreasing health. Tommy and Kimberly were talking about the future for the first time and everything was perfect. Then Kim's life back in New York called and insisted she return. Kimberly had no choice; she owned her company at least that much. But Kimberly assured Tommy the trip would take only a few days at the most because she planned on telling her partner she was leaving for good. With a little push from Mrs. Oliver's life advice, Kimberly agreed to move back to California to be with Tommy finally, thus giving up her power, her job to the shared company. It would come as a big shock in the fashion world.

Three days became a week and more. Tommy couldn't seem to get Kimberly on the phone for more than 10 minutes before some emergency would have her being pulled off the phone. She kept assuring Tommy she was coming back, but she couldn't give him a definite day. She told him not to doubt their love, which Tommy knew he couldn't. Tommy knew she would return shortly.

* * *

Tommy was in his mother's room when Katherine came rushing into the room. 

"Turn to channel 52!" Tommy did. He found himself watching a fashion runway.

"What's this?"

"I think I saw Kimberly!"

"Wait, there she is!" Tommy pointed. He turned up the volume. It was a runway show going on in Paris.

"This was yesterday's show."

"She didn't tell me she going to Paris."

"I heard from the broadcasters that this show was very hush hush, no one really knew Dubois and Kimberly's, D&K's promotional line was ready so soon. But it turned out to be the best runway show in history."

"This means…she didn't quit."

* * *

Tommy was walking around the courtyard early morning, the grass was still a bit wet from the morning dew. He hadn't heard from Kimberly since watching the fashion show. That was almost 2 days ago. Katherine found him alone, as Tommy tend to be these days missing Kimberly. 

"Hey Tommy." Tommy smiled.

"Hey Kat."

"You okay?"

"Why hasn't she called me?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me she's not coming back?" Tommy asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"I'm just so confused, Kat. I thought, I thought we had something."

"You two do!"

"Then why isn't she here!" Katherine slightly stepped back. "Why is she there, and not here with me?" Tommy sat down in frustration. "It feels like before. It feels so much like the first time she left me." Katherine sat down with him and put her arm around him.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy."

* * *

Mrs. Oliver woke up just as a smiling face came into the room. Mrs. Oliver smiled. 

"Hello!" Kimberly handed over some flowers. Mrs. Oliver had a thing about flowers, she said no flowers at her funeral, if anyone wanted to give her flowers, give them now so she can enjoy them.

"Hello dear. You're back?"

"Took me a while."

"I saw you on tv."

"You did?"

"Taped from Paris."

"Oh, I would have told you, but…I didn't know myself until I was shoved on the jet. Was Tommy upset?"

"He hasn't been the same."

"Oh no. I better go find him."

"And fast." Kimberly hugged Mrs. Oliver and walked to the door, but stopped. Kimberly looked back at Mrs. Oliver.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"I will be when you find my son and straighten out any problems."

"Okay." Kimberly smiled and left. Mrs. Oliver closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

The courtyard was empty. Kimberly nearly fainted at the sight before her. Tommy was hugging Katherine. She gasped. Tommy looked up from Katherine's shoulder. 

"Kim…" Kimberly was a bit taken back. Tommy and Katherine pulled away and looked at her. "You're…you're back?"

"Hi Kimberly…" Kimberly turned and walked away.

"Kim! Kimberly!" Tommy stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"What the hell was that?" Kimberly asked.

"What was…nothing! Katherine was just…"

"Just what…"

"It was a hug! Nothing more, I swear!"

"Do not swear to me, Tommy! I return to that! To find you in her arms!"

"It was nothing!"

"It didn't look like nothing, Tommy!"

"How dare you! I have only given my heart, my love to you!" Tommy yelled.

"Sure doesn't look like it. I'm gone barely over a week and I find you being comforted by another woman. Should I expect that always?"

"No!" Tommy took her shoulders. "What is wrong with you? Katherine and I are friends, and that's how it has always been and will always be, just friends! Don't you know that…that I love only you! How could I ever love another woman when I love you so much?" Tommy was holding her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I am so stupid!" Kimberly hugged Tommy. "I just… just lost my mind for a moment there. I know you love me," Kimberly laughed. "I'm so stupid."

"No, it's okay. I hate that I ever doubted you for even a second."

"You doubted me?"

"I didn't think you were coming back." Kimberly hugged him again. "Let's get out of here."

"Where?"

"Where we won't ever doubt one another again."

"Okay."

* * *

Jason came into Mrs. Oliver's room and found Katherine and Mr. Oliver sitting around. 

"Have you seen Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Not since Kimberly came back, why?" Katherine asked closing her book.

"Kim's back?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she came back like an hour ago, didn't you see them together?"

"No," Aisha said.

"Not in the hospital at least." An hour became 2, then 5, and no one had seen or heard from Tommy and Kimberly since Katherine last saw them hugging after their little spat.

"This is weird, Kimberly wouldn't just disappear and not answer her phone…"

"Tommy would," Rocky said. "He would forget his phone, he always forgets his phone."

"True, but not Kim. My girl always has her cell phone on," Aisha said. "I can call her at 3 in the morning and she'll answer. Why not now?"

"We have called ever hotel, motel in the 50 miles of the hospital. There is no Tommy Oliver or Kimberly Hart registered for anything," Adam said.

"And he's not back in Reefside, I called Hayley and she went by his house. No car," Jason said. "Hayley says Tommy did call her to check on the house, but that days ago."

"So, he's not home, Kimberly wouldn't go to her father's place… her mother is in Paris, and her grandparents are in Washington, they haven't all heard from her since yesterday…" Zack added.

"This is just bizarre."

* * *

Tommy kissed Kim's hand as he drove with one hand. Kimberly would smile at him. "Are you happy with this?" 

"Of course tiger. Best day, night of my life. I hate we had to leave."

"Me too." Tommy kissed her hand again. He kissed her new ring.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too." Tommy pulled into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

Jason looked up from the bench in the hallway as the couple returned. They were smiling and holding hands. 

"There you two are!"

"Where have you been?!"

"We just…"

"You've been gone all day and night!"

"We're sorry, we didn't…"

"Tommy, your mother is…"

"What? No…" Tommy quickly went into the room and found several doctors and nurses around his mother. Tommy's father was wiping his eyes with a tissue. "Dad?"

"Oh, there is my son…" Mrs. Oliver said weakly. "I told you he would be back soon…"

"Mom?" Tommy let go of Kimberly and rushed to her side. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy you're back son." Kimberly tried to hold back her tears. Mr. Oliver stood next to her and put his arm around her.

"No, it's not time. You're…you can't…I…"

"I love you baby. From the first moment the doctor placed you in my arms, I knew you were my son." Tommy turned to the doctors.

"Please, can't you try something else…maybe something you haven't…" Mrs. Oliver pulled her son back to look at him.

"They have done all they can, son." Tommy laid his head against his mother's chest. "I am so proud of you." Mr. Oliver called everyone back inside to say their goodbyes.

"Is that a gold band son?" Mrs. Oliver asked, as she looked Kimberly and Tommy's hands. Both were sporting golden bands on their left hands.

"Yeah, we got married Mom. We got married today. So, you see, you can't die now, we just got married…you have to help her, help us. Give us advice about marriage, you gotta help us raise our babies and…"

"I am so happy for you son. So very happy. I love you."

"Mom…" Tommy laid his head to his mother's chest as he tried not to cry, holding back his tears. Everyone came into the room to stay their goodbyes holding back their tears. Kimberly ran her hands down Tommy's chest as he held his mother's hand. She hugged him tight. Mr. Oliver was holding her other hand talking softly the final words to his wife. All of sudden, all eyes went to her ventilator.

* * *

Tommy stood up and walked out the room after the machine flat lined and the doctor did their final examine. Kimberly held Tommy's hand until he left the room. Tommy punched and kicked the wall with all his anger and sadness finally after walking a bit from the room where his mother lay dead. Kimberly saw him fighting the wall before he slid down to the floor. Kimberly walked out the room and down to where Tommy was. Tommy was sitting on the hall ground down from his mother's room. His mother was just pronounced dead a few moments ago. Tommy's head rose as Kimberly stood there. Kimberly squatted down between Tommy's legs. Tommy burst into tears and grabbed for Kimberly. She quickly placed her hands on his head as she kissed his head while holding him tight against her chest. Tommy's hands came up her back and gripped her tight as he cried. Kimberly just pulled him close to her chest and allowed him to cry, anything to ease this pain. Tommy cried harder, holding Kimberly, trying to keep his sanity in the arms of the woman he loves. Kimberly simply held her lips against his head allowing him to be the weak one for a change. She didn't cry, she allowed him to cry now. 

"Oh Tommy…I'm so sorry…" Kimberly whispered.

"Tommy..." Kimberly and Tommy looked up as Mr. Oliver stood there. "I have to make some calls. I could use your help now." Tommy was quickly wiping his eyes as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Mr. Oliver walked away. Kimberly slowly stood up. Tommy walked a bit away before turning back to Kimberly. She just leaned against the wall with tears in her eyes finally. Tommy walked over to her and wiped under her eyes. Tommy kissed Kimberly passionately. Jason and the others found them locked together. Kimberly and Tommy held each other tight, as their mouths were passionately locked in a fiery kiss.

"I love you." Kimberly smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

While Tommy and his father dealt with funeral arrangements this gave the others time to ask questions. Kimberly sat between Jason and Aisha. 

"So, how did this happen?" Jason asked picking up the left hand with the gold band.

"Huh?"

"Your marriage of course! I can't believe you two went off and got married!" Kimberly smiled.

"Me too, I'm sorry."

"You better be! How could you get married without me? I thought we swore to be there for each other!"

"Aisha, I'm sorry! It was a spur of the moment thing! I swear!"

* * *

_Tommy opened his jeep door for Kimberly. She got in and put on her seatbelt. _

_"So, where exactly are we going?" _

_"Ever been to Vegas?" Tommy turned on the jeep. _

_"A fair few, why?" _

_"Because I heard they have the greatest chapels." Tommy pulled out the parking lot. _

_"Chapels? Chapel for what?" Tommy opened his phone. He dialed 411. _

_"Find a piece of paper and pen." _

_"Okay." _

_"City, state and listings sir." _

_"Yes, Las Vegas, Nevada…" _

_"Okay sir…" _

_"Wedding chapels." Kimberly gasped. _

_Kimberly and Tommy were waiting in the Chapel of Honky Tonky Love, wedding chapel, where the priest was dressed up like Elvis Presley, along with the piano man, and witnesses. There was a wedding ceremony already taking place. Kimberly saw the place and loved the atmosphere immediately, so Tommy decided it was perfect for their quick wedding. Plus, the idea of a Presley wedding was fun and unusually. _

_"I like those rings." _

_"They are plain Beautiful," Tommy said. _

_"We don't need something that expensive and huge." _

_"It's our wedding though." _

_"But this is more of a pre-wedding…okay, I like those." Kimberly pointed to the nicer bands. _

_"That's more like it." _

_Tommy waited at the top of the aisle dressed as a mocked Elvis Presley, sunglasses in all. Kimberly walked toward him carrying a white bouquet in her white beaded lace sheath dress with cap sleeves and ribbon waist detail. Though it was a rental-wedding gown just for tonight, it suited Kimberly to a tee. Kimberly walked down the aisle to Elvis's famous song, "Can't Help Falling In Love With You". She smiled as she stood next to Tommy. Both smiling brightly at each other. The priest's words lost to both of them. Each mouthing their love to the other. The ceremony moved along quickly, exchanging vows came easier than anything and before they knew it the question came to answer. _

_"I do," Kimberly said quickly after the priest finished. _

_"And do you Tommy take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedding wife, to love always…in sickness and in health…for all the days of your life." _

_"I do Beautiful." Kimberly giggled. _

_"By the power invested upon me by God and the state of Nevada, I pronounce for the first time, the new Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver. Tommy, you may kiss your bride." _

* * *

"And then we were married." 

"Wow."

"Yeah. But you guys will see it all later."

"How?"

"We got a video tape of it. So, after all of this…we'll watch it together."

Mr. Oliver found everyone waiting outside the room. No one knew when to leave, and really didn't feel like leaving so soon. Kimberly was holding Aisha's hand. They all stood up when Mr. Oliver came outside.

"There is nothing else to do now, guys. Why don't you all go home and try to get some rest." They all nodded. Tommy was sitting by his mother's side. Kimberly went inside, as Tommy stood up. Kimberly led the others back into the room.

"I want to stay, I want to stay beside my husband." Kimberly's arms went around Tommy in a hug. He kissed her head and let her hold him.

"Dad's right, you all just go and…"

"Are you sure bro?"

"Dad's right. We'll have more to deal with in the morning."

"Okay." Everyone started leaving after giving hugs and their respects to Mr. Oliver and Tommy.

"Go with them."

"What? No, Tommy…I should…"

"I just want to be alone with my mother, please Beautiful."

"Okay." She kissed him and went over to Mr. Oliver. They hugged tightly.

"Goodnight, daughter." Kimberly smiled.

"Goodnight…Dad." Mr. Oliver smiled and caressed her cheek before Kimberly kissed his cheek. Jason put his arm around Kimberly as they left the room. Kimberly looked back to see Mr. Oliver put his hands on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy was holding his mother's hand.

* * *

Mr. Oliver was talking on the phone when he saw Tommy walked down the hall. His wife had been moved from the room since the hospital couldn't hold a person that has passed away forever. 

"Son, why don't you go to your new wife?"

"I don't want to you leave you, Dad."

"I'll be fine. We both need to get some rest. We're gonna have a hard week ahead."

"Okay Dad. Why don't I drop you off at home," Tommy said. Tommy dropped off his father at his home, but couldn't just go to Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy came into Kimberly's room as quietly as he could. Kimberly was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Tommy hated to wake her. He pulled out a chair and sat at the small table. Tommy cracked opened a beer. Tommy had brought a 6-pack of beer. He downed 3 beers extremely quickly, just sitting there. Kimberly finally woke up just at the hissing sound of the 4th beer opening. Kimberly sat up. 

"Tommy?" He just drank from his bottle. Kimberly got out of bed. "Hey…"

"Pull up a chair, have a beer." Tommy pulled his feet down from the second chair. Kimberly shook her head.

"I would much rather use my husband." Kimberly straddled his waist with a smile.

"Want a beer?" Tommy drank down that beer. Kimberly shook her head. Tommy shrugged and opened the next one. Kimberly took it from him before he could down it like all the other ones. She took a sip and made a slight face.

"Beer is definitely not a girl drink."

"Too strong?"

"I'm a Corona girl, you know that." Tommy opened the last beer.

"I miss her already, Beautiful."

"I know tiger. Your mother was a special woman, no one will ever be quite like her and no one should."

"To my mother…"

"To Mrs. Oliver…I hope I am capable to carry this honored title and be able to continue a great legacy." They cheered with a smile.

"I know you will do just fine… Mrs. Oliver." They drank down their beer. Tommy kept his eyes closed with the bottle still up to his lips. Kimberly took the bottle and placed it back into the package where the other empty beers were. She caressed his face before laying a soft kiss on his lips. Kimberly wiped the corner of Tommy's eyes before kissing him again.

"I'm gonna make love to my husband now." Tommy looked at her. "It is after all, our honeymoon." Tommy kissed Kimberly first, as she cupped his face.

Kimberly pushed Tommy's jacket off his shoulders before she started unbuttoning his shirt slowly while kissing any open skin. Tommy's hand moved from the chair to caressing Kimberly's back through the white silky slip nightgown. They kissed passionately again and again. The way their mouths moved against each other, it was magic. Tommy groaned into Kim's neck as she quickly undid his belt and pants enough. She pushed his boxers aside just enough to free him. Tommy ripped Kimberly's panties in half from her. Kimberly lined Tommy up before she shifted enough to allow him to slid deep into her. They both moaned, mouths opened against one another's. Kimberly rocked on Tommy's lap. She moved effortlessly and leisurely against him. The way his hard cock would just slid in and out with pure delight was unmistakable. Tommy just allowed his wife to rock his world, letting her soothe his soul if just for right now.

Their mouths came together over and over as Kimberly stirred in his lap. Tommy held his wife's ass, lifting her up to increase the pleasure. He loved this woman more than anything, she knew that, everyone that saw the way he looks at her knew it. Kimberly held Tommy's face as they moved against each other intensely with the purpose of that true bliss.

"Uh…oh…Tommy!" Kimberly cried out as she came gripping Tommy tightly. Tommy was right behind her, gripped and holding her tightly against him.

"Kim!" Tommy roared into Kim's neck as she gripped his hair with her mouth opened against the side of his head. Finally, they both looked at each other and kissed.

* * *

Kimberly opened her phone to find that her mother had left many messages. 

_"Where have you been? I've been calling for days!" _

"Sorry, Mom, Tommy's mother died yesterday."

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. Jane was a wonderful woman." _

"Yeah."

_"I am so sorry for Tommy. Well, I think I should fly in to give my respects to the Olivers." _

"You're coming?"

_"Of course I can!" _

"Mom, before you come…I think I should…Mom, Tommy and I got married…" Kimberly closed her eyes to await the explosion. Tommy looked up at her.

_"YOU WHAT!"_ Kimberly pulled her phone back from her ear. Tommy cringed with Kimberly. "_How could you do that? You're married!"_ Tommy covered his ears with Kimberly at the high pitch scream of Kim's mother.

* * *

The funeral came within the end of the week. Everyone stood strongly together at the site where Mrs. Oliver would be laid. Tommy and Kimberly stood holding hands as some people gave their speeches. It was a sad day for the Oliver men. Tommy and his father were the last ones standing before the gravesite. Kimberly and her mother held hands giving the men, their moment alone. Mrs. Dumas calmed down on the flight there and became a bit happier once she saw the film of their wedding. Tommy's father stayed with his son and decided there at that moment to tell stories of this great mother, woman, friend, and person to Tommy. The first time the couple met at a dance over 40 years ago, their first kiss on the navy ship, and joyous day when he came home from work to find a baby boy in his wife's arms. And how that became the greatest day of their marriage.

* * *

A Month later 

They walked holding hands in a park. The sun about to set beside them in the distance. Tommy was carrying his and her jackets on his arm, his other arm wrapped around the woman he loves. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He looked down at her, but she quickly turned her sight away.

"You have been doing that for a few days now."

"Doing what?"

"Not looking at me directly in the eye, what's up Beautiful?"

"Who says anything is up? Wow, the sun is gorgeous today."

"Stop changing the subject. What is it?" Kimberly sighed and stopped him. She stepped before him, dropping their jackets to the ground before taking his hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She reached up and held his face as she kissed him. Tommy pulled her hands down after several kisses. "What is it?"

"Just kiss me." Tommy smiled, kissing her this time, framing her face. They slowly fell to the ground, kissing. Tommy moved Kimberly's hair aside with a few peak kisses. A tear formed in Kim's left eye. Tommy touched it right as it rolled out her eye.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?"

"I haven't been completely truthful with you."

"Okay. But you know you can tell me anything. I thought we promised each other no more secrets. I thought we promised that weeks ago?" Tommy asked in anger. Kimberly didn't tell Tommy her partner asked her back to continue working under the company. She flew to Europe to tell her grandparents about her sudden marriage, but she was actually there to do another runway show. Kimberly did so under such great wraps, allowing no one knew, not even her husband to know. Tommy thought that part of Kim's life was over with. All of a sudden, tons of money and sponsors came pouring to Kimberly ended up upsetting Tommy by not telling him the complete truth behind her job, earning a huge fight between the couple. From that moment, they swore to always tell each other the truth.

"I did. But that was then, and this is now."

"What are you keeping from me now?"

"A secret."

"Then tell me now."

"I don't know how."

"Kimberly just tell me!"

"I can't!" Tommy sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"Fine! Keep whatever it is from me! It's what you do!"

"Don't you dare," Kimberly said sitting up. "I haven't lied to you, not ever! I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Fine, you haven't lied to be in the sense of a direct lie, but a lie of omission is the same! You just don't understand! Why won't tell me everything, like your new job in Europe, the house in the city you refuse to sell! You keep your secrets, though I have always told you my heart, my secrets, everything about me!"

"And so have I!" Kimberly turned his head to her. "I love you!" Kimberly kissed Tommy.

"I love you too, Kimberly," Tommy said lying partial on top of her kissing still. Kimberly took the hand that was caressing her face, and kissed the open palm. She slowly slid his hand down her neck, chest, over her breast and right to her stomach. Tommy looked at her. Kimberly held his hand on her stomach and made him stay there. Tommy gasped. Kimberly smiled and nodded. "Are you saying what I think you are?" Kim nodded again. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Yes!" Tommy quickly sat up, pulling her with him, holding her still flat stomach with both hands as she sat up.

"Oh my baby!" Tommy bent down, kissing her stomach many times. "Oh, oh..." Tommy held Kim's face kissing her, though he tried to talk. "I…sorry...love…" Kisses. "You're pregnant…my baby is having a baby….you are…the…best…I…love..love you so much!" Kimberly giggled.

"I just didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare! We have to tell everyone! My dad, your parents, everybody!"

"We will! But right now, I just want you to hold me, and kiss me." Tommy hugged her.

"Your wish is my command, Beautiful." They kissed.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were packing up boxes with the rest. They were back in Angel Grove at Tommy's old house. Tommy's father was selling the home because he didn't need such a huge place now. Kimberly was about 5 months pregnant. 

"Do you really want to sell this place after all these years?" Kimberly asked.

"Dad doesn't need this huge house."

"Yeah, but this was your home, the last place your mother…maybe we should…"

"No. This place was great…I mean, I never got to have real home until we moved to Angel Grove."

"Exactly why maybe we should…"

"This house has done its job. Its vibe will always contain so many great memories, but Dad's right. He needs to move on." Kimberly stroked her stomach. The baby kicked hard.

"Besides, Reefside for our little one will just be like Angel Grove was to me." Tommy placed his hand on Kim's stomach.

"What's that?"

"Home. It's just a house, Beautiful. It's just walls and furniture, windows and curtains, the real home is in here," Tommy said touching the side of his head. "And in here." He touched his heart. "We have all our memories and that's just perfect." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips before kneeling down to her stomach and kissing her stomach. "Right my beautiful babygirl. Daddy loves you!" Kimberly rubbed his head.

"Come on you two!"

"How did we get stuck doing most the work?!" Tommy laughed at Zack and Rocky.

* * *

Finally, another 5 months later baby girl Oliver, Jane Rose was born. She was late, taking after her father Kim guessed. She was named after both of Tommy's mother that had died but gave Tommy the greatest gift in life. Their love. Tommy shook his tiny daughter in his arms. They had come home from the hospital, since mommy and baby were fine to leave after a quick labor, maybe 11 and half hours, but a simple 20 minutes of pushing her out. Kimberly was fixing the covers around her. She had breastfeed Jane and changed her now; her Daddy was trying to get her to go to sleep since she didn't want to be put down in her basinet. 

"Come on Daddy's angel, aren't you sleepy? You burped very loudly for Daddy…" Kimberly laughed. "Daddy has told you a great story for bed, or are just content on making Mommy and Daddy stay up all night holding you."

"Yep."

"Okay, you give it a try then." Kimberly took her daughter from Tommy's arms. He got into bed with them after kissing his daughter. "Hey, lil Jane, Mommy's babygirl still not tired after that long winded story from your Daddy." Kimberly giggled at Tommy's face. "Okay, let me... Oh, let me tell you a story about a great woman…now your father doesn't have any memories of his real mother, but I knew her to be a strong and courageous woman. Now, your Grandma Oliver, it's a shame you never got to meet her, she was fierce and brave woman." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the head. "She raised your Daddy and could tell the greatest of stories." Kimberly smiled. "Let me tell the story about when she was 19 years old and joined the navy to find her love she had met at a party but didn't know his name…" Jane looked up at her parents contently.

**the end…..One-shot for now, though I might go and do the wedding scene that I left out from Kimberly and Tommy's wedding, since I just love doing weddings. :P Until next time! Love ya guys! Catch ya on the flip side!**


End file.
